


Translucent Encounters

by Rikari_Hazure



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikari_Hazure/pseuds/Rikari_Hazure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in a world of lies, Kuroko Tetsuya doesn't know what to believe in anymore. When he meets someone going through the same thing as him, will he be able to open up or will everything fall in oblivion? AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Translucent Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted in ffn under the same name :D I have no idea what I'm doing-Anyway, Hello people~! This is Rikari and here’s the first chap of Translucent Encounters~! By the way, the GoM aren’t the basketball geniuses they really are. Well not really, but yeah…They’re just really good friends. AU Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is owned by Tadatoshi Fujimaki. (Definitely OOC. You have been warned.) On with the story~!

 

* * *

 

Sixteen years, nine months, fifteen days, eight hours, thirty-five minutes, and fifty-seven seconds. That’s how long Kuroko Tetsuya has been living in that hollow world.

That’s about how long he’s been lied to. How long he’s been dressed, fed, and shrouded in things that were never true. Everything that made him, him was a lie that continued, that ran on, that never disappeared, and clung onto the edge of his sanity, forever lurking.

That’s just how long he’s been living his uneventful life without stopping.

That’s just about how long he’s been a Reality Warper.

* * *

 

Kuroko Tetsuya was a really unnoticeable person. He was born with a naturally low presence, so he wasn’t easily spotted. The fact that he was also short did not help. He also was a really quiet person, so plus points to invisibility.

That aside, it was a rather normal morning to the phantom boy. He got up, brushed his teeth, and struggled to tame his rather wild bedhead. He continued his morning routine and went to school as usual.

He weaved around people, navigating easily through the crowd of students who decided to go look at the school’s announcement board. He was not entirely sure what the fuss was about, but he just decided to let it be. It was probably some school activity that he didn’t really care about.

As he was approaching the entrance to the school building, he searched for his favorite scare victims, Aomine and Kagami. As he expected, they were leaning on a wall, having an intense staring contest. The sight made him think of a devious plan to make them squeal like little girls.

He smirked and crept towards the two unsuspecting targets, not even having to try hard to sneak closer to them without them noticing his presence. He stood between the two and readied an Ignite Pass to both their stomachs then waited for the right moment to strike.

Just as the stares became more vicious, he drove his palms into both their stomachs and watched as the dropped to the ground and clutched at their abdomens, screaming like little girls all the while. He looked at his handiwork and let out a small smile. ‘It really was fun to mess with these two’ he thought to himself.

Finally noticing the phantom, Aomine and Kagami stood up and hit Kuroko on the head. “What are you doing Tetsu/Kuroko! That hurt!” they both exclaimed as the leaned on the wall once again watching as the shadow winced in pain and clutched at his head whimpering. He made a kicked puppy face and tried to guilt trip the two, but it did not work, much to his chagrin.

“We should head to class, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun. We only have ten minutes left.” He deadpanned and headed for their classroom, leaving the two out in front of the building. He speed-walked to the classroom and sat in his chair at the back of the room.

He took out a book and started to read, tuning out his surroundings. It’s not like anyone would notice anyway, he was invisible after all. He stopped reading for a bit and checked the time. ‘8:15’ the clock read. ‘Five minutes left’ he thought and turned back to his book and absorbed himself into his own world.

After five minutes, the teacher arrived and the class stood up to greet him. And pretty soon, class breezed past him. Before he knew it, school was over and it was dismissal time. He stood up and collected his things, arranging them neatly in his book bag.

He slung it over his shoulder and stalked out of the classroom. As always, the flow of the crowd pushed him, and it led him towards the announcement board everyone was making a fuss about. They all seemed to be fixated on one paper in particular, so he glanced towards it too.

He silently read the contents and his eyes widened. He turned around and weaved through the crowd and made his way home, tears freely flowing out of his baby blue eyes. That paper, which made him so upset, contained an article.

* * *

It was an article about his group of friends, who happened to be exceptional basketball players, going to another school that would certainly enhance their abilities. Kuroko knew that he wasn’t supposed to be sad about that, because, after all, it meant that his friends would be steps closer to their dreams. It was something that was common in their group. Every single one of them wished to become awesome basketball players, and now they have a chance to achieve it. At the thought, he smiled with tears in his eyes.

He sighed. It wasn't good to just brood on like this. He decided to step outside and get fresh air to distract him. He shrugged on a jacket and stalked out of the house. He ran to a nearby playground and sat down on a swing, wanting to get some peace as the sun started sinking below the horizon.

As he sat there alone, the negatives thoughts returned. His eyes started tearing up again and this time, he didn't hold back. He full-on sobbed and cried out. His feelings burst out and he felt relieved after long.

Crying out made him calmer. He knew that his voice wasn't really loud, but he felt better after shouting out. And while he was calming himself down, he failed to notice an ominous shadow lurking behind him.

Hearing a rustle in the grass behind him, he turned and felt someone grab his arms, pull a bag over his head and punch him in the stomach. And then, everything went black.

* * *

Kuroko was roused from his short slumber by a sharp slap delivered to his cheek. He winced in pain and opened his eyes. He was met with the sight of a man lifting him off the ground by his clothes. His eyes widened and his heart beat accelerated.

He felt fear pump through his entire being and he glued his eyes to the man in front of him. He started shaking and trembling as the man continued to stare him down, seemingly examining him. He tried to calm himself down, but there’s only so much you can do when you’re panicking really hard.

His teal hair shined in the light of the room as the man threw him to the side. He glanced up in confusion and found the man laughing. His mind swam in confusion and he tried to make sense of the situation and try to figure out where he was.

“That’s quite a pretty face you’ve got there… I wonder what it will look like when it’s filled with terror…” the man sneered as he stared Kuroko down.

Kuroko finally noticed that he was not the only one there. All around the room lied at least a dozen teens around his age. Once again, fear covered him and his hands shook uncontrollably.

‘What’s happening?’ he thought to himself as he glanced around the room again. He had no idea where he was, but he knew he had to get away. He tried looking for any possible escape routes, but unfortunately, he couldn’t find one.

While he was trying to find an exit, he heard a strangled cry. The man had picked up one of the teens that were sitting on the floor all tied up and drew his hands around the teen’s neck. He could only watch as the man tightened his hold and snapped the teen’s neck.

The carnage was absolutely repulsive and Kuroko felt tears stream down continuously down his cheeks and bile rise up in his throat. His pale face became contorted with pure terror and resigned himself to his fate when he saw the man walk towards him. He shut his eyes in horror.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I have no idea how to use this site properly... Ha I'll probably post the second chapter soon... Thanks for clicking on that link :D


End file.
